BECAUSE I WAS HIGH
by pesi
Summary: four CSI are trapped while supergluing and are effected by the fumes.....and now their helping Grissom meet his human contact quota
1. Chapter 1

Because I got high 

**Ok I know, I know I have another storey and I'm working on it but this popped into my mind so I had to post it.**

"RIGHT SUPERGLUES ON" shouted Nick from the other side of the room.

Sara, Catherine, Greg and Nick had been called to a triple homicide nearly three hours ago. David had been and taken the bodies and they were now left looking for clues.

"Ok lets get out" said Cath picking her kit up and heading for the door.

"HEY" she shouted banging her body against the door, as it wouldn't open.

"What?" asked Sara coming behind her and pushing against the door as well

"Ladies let me through," said Greg at first pushing gently against the door but then harder as he realised it wasn't budging.

"What are you all doing the place is filling up?" said Nick coming up behind them as fumes filled the ceiling.

"Were stuck," said Catherine turning round slightly panicked.

"What?" Nick shoved his body against the door to no avail.

"Damn, turn that thing…off," shouted Sara as she coughed on the fumes. By the time Nick got to it and turned it of the fumes had filled the place making everyone light headed and have coughing fits.

"Erm does anyone know the side effects?" asked Greg once he was done with a coughing fit.

"Yes" giggled Sara "it's like smelling superglue, not which id did" she laughed laying on the floor and writing her name in the dust.

"You get high" Nick told Greg as he sat on the floor crosslegged.

"Oh no. I cannot get high I have a daughter" announced Catherine having a coughing fit.

"What and that makes you immune" sighed Greg plonking himself on the floor next to Sara and began writing his own name.

"You know this is a crime scene," said Cath sternly

"Yes it is a scene of crime," laughed Sara causing Greg to start snorting. "god why are there no windows" said Catharine pacing watching her feet.

"It's a warehouse"

"A house of ware" shouted Sara rolling on her back.

"Oh great your high and my feet are blurred" smiled Catherine watching her feet blur to her eyes as she walked.

"You look like a ballet dancer" laughed Nick watching Catherine run from one end to the room form another and wave her arms in the air.

"More like a fairy elephant," giggled Sara swaying as he got to her feet.

"We should get out, because I think the stuff I doing something to Cath" she said her speech a little slurred as she waved her finger in front of her face like she was wafting away a fly.

"It is not I can handle my stuff," said Catherine sternly stopping mid jump.

"We should investigate our way out," said Greg crawling along the floor on his hands and knees.

"The floors sticky" he cried wiping t nothing on his arms.

"Bugs" he shouted throwing himself on his back much to Sara's amusement.

"Greg there's no bugs" said Nick rolling him over as Catherine began dancing with Sara twirling her around on the spot.

"Ladies we need to leave there's a door" said Nick trying the handle on the door that was still stuck.

"Were stuck," he shouted somehow forgetting they had already done that.

"Stop dancing and help me get out" shouted Nick banging himself against the door.

"Stop banging and join in" smiled Sara grabbing his arm and pulling him away as Catherine began trying to leap frog Greg but every time he bent down and she ran at him he would just move so Catherine ended up on her knee's on the dirt floor.

"He's cheating," she cried pointing at Greg.

"Hey a belt thing, like at the shop" said Sara pointing to a conveyer belt that lead through a small hole in the wall, where boxes went.

"Hey lets go on it, there' no on button" said Sara once she had managed to get onto it.

"Come on WOHO WOWO" shouted Greg impersonating a train getting on in front of Sara as she helped Cath on behind her and Nick ran full pelt at the belt only instead of jumping on it her threw himself over the other side and landed on some boxes.

"No time for games" cried Greg crawling through the hole followed by Sara. The conveyer belt lead into another part of the warehouse that could only be reached by the outside.

"Help" shouted Catherine as the flaps she had crawled through got caught on her belt.

"Got you," said Nick pushing her through.

"Harassment" shouted Catherine as Nick but his hands on her backside to push her through.

"You said help," he muttered crawling along behind her. Anyone witnessing this would think they had escaped form a asylum. There were four fully-grown people crawling along a conveyer belt for boxes about a foot of the ground.

"We should switch it on" sighed Catherine getting of and disappearing for the control panel.

"It will belike a cartoon, we send Greg on it and he goes through and comes out in a tin of bake beans" laughed Sara nearly falling off.

"Which one?" asked Cath pointing at the buttons.

"The green one, it's always green," shouted Nick and sure enough it was.

"ARGH" shouted Sara as the belt started moving.

"WEE" cried Greg as he sat up and was taken along the side of the warehouse. The belt came to a end and they were pushed onto rollers.

"OW" shouted Sara s she followed Greg bumping up and down on the before coming to the end and falling of into a large bin of boxes breaking her fall.

"I don't want to fall" shouted Nick trying desperately to crawl against the belt. That fact he could just step off didn't occur to him and instead he was forced onto the roller and slide of the end.

"Come on Cath" shouted Sara from below the sunken bin. Catherine ran and jumped in tucking her legs like she was going in a swimming pool and landing beside Nick

"Four point two" he shouted holding up a piece of cardboard.

"Two pint four" cried Sara as Catherine threw an empty box at her.

"That was fun lets do it again" said Nick making his way over to the edge and climbing out.

"There not here" said Warrick from the doorway where he had removed the fallen piece of metal

"Well maybe they got out before it feel," suggested Grissom peering a window.

"Then why are their cars here?" asked Warrick going round the side

"Hey there another door" Grissom followed him over and opened it. The sight that awaited them they couldn't imagine. There was the four CSI's hitting each other sat on a moving conveyer belt in fits of giggles

"WHAT….?" Shouted Grissom as Warrick burst into laughter.

"Opps" cried Greg as he fell off into the bin followed by everyone else on top of him.

"I think they've lost it," said Warrick walking in. Grissom towered over the side of the bin as everyone argued amongst themselves.

"The door was stuck," said Cath trying to stand up but falling over as Sara giggled.

"And that meant you go…. What the hell are you doing?" questioned Grissom.

"Were.. .…Er we were doing that thing that looks pretty then we got stuck"

"What thing?" asked Warrick as Greg waved his hand in front of his face madly grinning.

"Superglue" cried Sara triumphantly.

"Oh god there high" said Warrick looking at Grissom.

"We better get them back" sighed Grissom not really sure what to do.

"Come on girls" said Warrick holding his hands out. Cath and Sara grabbed hold while the boys got themselves out.

"You should do it," laughed Catherine leaning on Warrick "it fun" she smiled.

"Yes I'm sure it is," he said supporting her as Sara and Greg danced around Grissom who was desperately trying to calm them down.

"Sit" Warrick told Catherine reaching the car as she sat and pouting on the back seat.

"Come here" Warrick walked up and grabbed Sara throwing her over his shoulder like a fireman.

"Oh Cath you should do this" she laughed as she was placed next to her and Warrick belted them both in.

"Front" cried Greg running and sitting in the passenger side.

"Let him," sighed Warrick pushing Nick in the back before getting in himself.

"What do we do with them?" asked Grissom not really sure what to do with four high CSI's

"Wait for them to come down" said Warrick as Catherine undid and re-did his zip on his top.

"Will you stop that?" she said swatting her hand away.

"Look at the tree's there pretty one tree, two tree"

"Oh god" moaned Warrick as Sara counted the trees stopping on twenty five after Catherine hit her telling her there wasn't any tree's

"My head hurts," moaned Cath rubbing it.

"We'll at least one's calming down" he said laughing as he rubbed her temples.

"Nick's calm" said Grissom seeing Nick with his head pressed against the window.

"Well it will effect those smaller most so I guess Sara and Greg got the worst" he said as Sara began taking her shoes of while Greg drove Grissom mad open and shutting the glove compartment.

"Sara why are you taking them off"? Asked Warrick as she wiggled her toes.

"Because I can" she smiled.

"Oh" he replied, "you want a aspirin?" he asked as Catherine held her head in her hands

"Me two" said Nick from the side window.

"Gris pull over I've got some in the trunk," she said as Grissom pulled into a lay-by, Sara and Greg made a run for it chasing each other around.

"Should we stop them"? asked Grissom handing Catherine a bottle of water.

"Did I just sit on a conveyer belt?" asked Catherine sitting on the ground and closing her eyes

"Yes," replied Warrick laughed as she threw her hands in the air and took her aspirin.

"Kill me now" she cried.

"How you doing man?" he asked Nick watching him sit.

"I'm fine if I don't move" he replied sitting dead still.

"I want to sleep for ever," said Catherine flopping backwards.

"We'll get you home and you can, but we need to get those tow down. " he said getting up as Sara and Greg chased a near by butterfly.

"Make them drink lot's of water," said Grissom getting out some bottles and handing some to Catherine and Nick who gratefully took them.

"Come on time to go home" shouted Warrick to Greg and Sara.

"No" they cried in unison. Warrick began chasing them round in circles that Cath at first found funny but then decided it wasn't that good and went back into the car with Nick practically laying across the back seat. As Grissom literally carried a kicking and screaming Sara back to her car while Warrick man handled Greg into the fount seat and locked the door.

"He's calming down" he said as Greg lent forwards looking worst for ware.

"Well she's not" said Grissom as Sara kicked at him.

" Little help" he said as Warrick took her feet and laid her on top of Catherine how was muttering to herself.

"Cath move" said Warrick pushing her up as he locked Sara in who refused to belt up and ended dup sitting on Warrick's lap.

"I'm dying" called Greg from the front with his head rested against the back his eyes' closed.

"Join the club" called Catherine.

"I'm not so bad," said Nick happily.

"Well good for you" replied Catherine angrily. "How's he get of lightly?" she complained.

"He's bigger so it took more time to get into his blood stream unlike fidget here" he said as Sara moved on his lap again.

"You know this is several males fantasy," he laughed as Sara struggled to get of him.

"Put the belt on or stay still," said Warrick tightening his grip round her waist.

"Fine" she huffed

"And be quiet" complained Catherine closing her eyes.

Twenty minutes later and Sara had literally pulled the pocket of the back of Grissom's seat as she fidgeted constantly.

"Is she still at it?" asked Catherine groaning as she woke up "this is like the worst hangover ever" she moaned as did Greg who had turned increasingly pale.

"Everything's moving," complained Sara suddenly.

"Yes were in a car," said Catherine talking to her like a small child.

"Stop it" Sara began franticly waving her arms as to her everything blurred intone.

"I want out," she cried elbowing Warrick.

"Gris stop" he said struggling keep her still. Sweat beads formed on her forehead as she frantically waved her arms.

"God" shouted Greg bolting from the car as they pulled up and vomiting in a nearby bin.

"I'll get him you get her," said Grissom getting out as Nick followed him over to where Greg was now sat on the ground holding his head.

"Get away" cried Sara dragging Warrick from the car.

"She's strong" he commented as Catherine dragged herself up.

"Sara calm down" she called.

"Her eye's are glazed," she said suddenly.

"Damn" said Warrick catching Sara as he buckled to the floor.

"Don't feel so good" she managed before nearly been sick on Warrick who moved just in time.

"I don't think we can leave them alone," shouted Warrick as Grissom and Nick dragged Greg back.

"Take them back to mine, it's the biggest he said getting Greg back in.

Ten minutes later and they were back at his. Greg had made a beeline for the bathroom which was now emanating disturbing sounds, while Sara had her head hung over the sink retching.

"Come here" Catherine went over and pulled her hair back and lead her over to a seat.

"Gris get a bucket or something and a wet cloth" she called going into mothering mode.

"And someone shut Greg up" she shouted as more retching sound came from the bathroom.

"Here" Warrick handed Cath a bucket just in time as Sara was sick again then she sat back allowing Catherine to place a cool wash cloth on her forehead.

"And one for you" smiled Warrick placing one on Cath.

"Heaven" she said sitting back.

"Come on man" Nick dragged Greg back into the living room and laid him on a seat.

Grissom came backing the room with a tray full of glasses to find everyone asleep. Sara and Cath were sharing a seat laying opposite ends. Warrick was sat in his armchair and Nick and Greg on the other seat also head to toe however Nick was not going to be pleased when he woke to find Greg's foot directly on his chin.

BRING the shrill sound of Grissom's cell broke the silence and he quickly answered it not walking anyone.

"GIL, there's a dead body waiting" shouted Ecklie down the phone. What has happened to everyone"? Asked Ecklie.

"Erm they've been taken sick" he lied as Warrick woke up and mouthed to ask who it was.

"Yes me and Warrick have taken them home. Appears to be food poisoning. Yes I'll be back soon," he said putting the phone down.

"Want me to come with?" asked Warrick Grissom shock his head.

"I'm not going, I have a sudden feeling I might come down with food poisoning" he Grissom sitting on the floor below Sara.

"I'm not used to having people in my house" he said as Warrick made himself comfy again.

"We'll be gone tomorrow" he yawned.

"No. I like it" smiled Grissom leaning back "even if you are all high" he said drifting off to sleep.

**THE END,**

**OK THAT WAS A STARNGE THING TO POP INTOMYHEADBUT IT DID.**

**PLEASE DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD STOP THINKING BECAUSE I'M WEIRD, OR JUST SAY IF YOU LIKED THIS PIECE : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand, and the fact this wondered into my mind.**

**Thanks to: -**

Fredchester, sassysarasidle, Tabbiez, cherrydrops12 and NickGilandGreggo'snumber1fan

Catherine woke to the strange sound of a cat screaming.

"Hur" she sat up soundly wondering if she had accidentally rolled onto Grissom's cat, wait he didn't have a cat.

She opened her eyes to see Tom and Jerry on Grissom's TV with Sara now squashed against her with Greg sat next to her grinning like cat.

"Morning Cath" he grinned as she shuck her head as if trying to forget everything.

"How can you be so awake?" she moaned as Grissom appeared from the kitchen with a glass of water and some more aspirin.

"Take you pills, makes your head feel less like it's about to burst open" smiled Sara turning the volume down as a phone rang in the background.

"Hello" Warrick got up from where he was sat on the floor to answer it.

"Yes, sorry about that but turns out it was something we all ate" he said smiling at Nick who was looking confused.

"I don't know it depends how we are, ok bye" he hung up "Grissom told everyone we had food poisoning, better that you for got high on superglue" he said throwing a cushion at Nick.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at the conveyer in a supermarket again" groaned Catherine.

"I don't know I think you should have kept your career as a dancer," laughed Greg getting half a glass of water thrown down him.

"It wasn't that bad" complained Cath getting up and waving her arms in the air.

"You were more graceful when you were high" laughed Sara as Catherine grabbed her leg and began dragging of the sofa. "HEY" squealed Sara grabbing the back cushion and pulling it off with her.

"Do you mind" said Grissom taking the cushion of Sara and re-placing it on the seat.

"Oh sorry, I guess we should get going" she said standing up and straightening her clothes.

"Fancy breakfast?" asked Catherine

"YES" Nick shot up followed by Greg "only if your paying" he smiled walking by Grissom.

"I let you all sleep in my house and you expect me to pay!" complained Grissom as Catherine took one arm and Sara the other and they lead him from the house.

"Down fall of been supervisor, we all know you get paid more" grinned Nick taking his keys from the side and locking the door for him.

"I'll drive, I don't know if you lots reflexes have recovered" said Warrick getting in the front.

"You know that was quite fun we should do it again some time" said Greg been forced to get in the back after Nick knocked him out the way.

"What get high?" questioned Sara as she and Catherine trapped Grissom in the middle seat.

"No some thing fun"

"We as long as fun isn't throwing myself in a bin of cardboard sure, you lot are ok when your no working" she said looking at Sara.

"Hey. Your not exactly miss fun yourself!" she complained.

"Hang on, Cath what about Lindsey?" asked Nick turning around

"She's at camp for the week. Hey lets go bowling after breakfast" a cluster of yes followed with muttering from Grissom.

"Oh come on the shoes will suit you" smiled Sara as they pulled into the diner car park.

"Do you know how many DNA samples are in there through sweat, they probably don't wash them?" he complained as they sat down.

"That's why you wear socks, I bin my after"

"I'm surprised you don't have your own pair of shoes," laughed Sara.

"Look I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday," said Catherine pulling at her creased top.

"He got changed," she said pointing to Grissom as Greg took everyone's orders. "My hair looks like Sara's" she said running her fingers through her hair that had half fallen out it bun.

"HEY" shouted Sara slapping her arm as Nick laughed.

"I've got a hat you could wear," he suggested.

"Oh because you looked so good throwing yourself over a conveyer belt" laughed Cath as Nick turned red.

"You did what?" asked Warrick.

"It' wasn't as high as I thought!" he moaned as everyone laughed at him including Grissom.

"see this is fun, we talk and interact with other humans" said Catherine sarcastically.

"We should take him out somewhere every week make sure he meets his quota of human contact" said Sara s Greg nodded in agreement.

"I don't believe there is a quota," said Grissom trying to free himself from been so tightly squeezed between Sara and Cath as their food came.

"Nick how can you eat that" said Sara wrinkling her nose a she tucked into his bacon bun.

"Piggy taste nice" he mocked as Sara and Catherine looked at their own plain toast.

"God Nick how can you eat that even Greg's just got eggs" she said pointing.

"Man need meat, meat good" he said in a cave man voice.

"Meat horrible, poor piggy killed and cut open an ok I'm making myself feel sick now," sighed Sara giving up and eating her own food.

"See now this is why I like dead people" announced Grissom suddenly causing Catherine to choke on her last bit of toast.

"What?" She asked as Nick laughed at her getting crumbs in her hair.

"I understand them"

"Well yes their dead I don't get it," said Nick pushing his empty plate away.

"Well take Sara and Catherine. They argue, like they hate each other one minute and the next their best friends," he explained.

"ARH well I can explain that it's called PMS" said Nick receiving a slap from both Sara and Cath. "and that is the result of it" he finished before scooting over so they couldn't reach him.

"Smooth man," said Warrick laughing.

"It's called emotions Grissom. It's what people have"

"It's called hormones," mumbled Nick.

"Ok Texas boy your for it" and with that Nick ran out side quickly followed by Catherine and Sara who were chasing him in circles.

"You get the bill, I'll go watch" said Greg getting up and leaving Grissom as Warrick followed him outside.

By the time Grissom got outside Nick was laid face down on the floor with Sara and Cath on top of him. Sara had his legs bent over her shoulders while Catherine had his arms pinned down.

"Apologise" demanded Catherine.

"Is there any chance you may be going through the menopause and taking it out on me?"

"OW" he squealed as Catherine slapped him hard enough to leave a red mark.

"I'm not old enough for that" she shouted as several people in the car park starred at them.

"Ok time to go now," Sara Warrick lifting Catherine of Nick as Sara released her grip.

"One more word about hormones Nick and your gone" Nick grinned at Catherine

"Hormones" he called before running and jumping in the car.

"See I don't understand people" said Grissom getting in "you just shouted at Nick but now nothing"

"That's because if he knows what's good for him he'll be quiet, we were messing about Grissom" she said slapping him on the shoulder and making him uncomfortable.

"TURN LEFT," shouted Catherine suddenly nearly giving Warrick a heart attack.

"Why?" he asked after turning.

"Next house on the left," she said pointing. "I'm not going out wearing these clothes again, come on Sara" with that she had dragged Sara from the car before it had even stopped.

"Women" muttered Nick once he was sure Catherine couldn't hear him.

"Actually I've got a spare top" said Warrick getting out and changing in the middle of the drive.

Ten minutes alter and the girls appeared again as Nick began opening and closing his mouth like a fish while Warrick choose to whistle Greg was also in the 'help I'm a fish' club. Catherine was now wearing white trousers and a black tee shirt. Sara was wearing tight fitted jeans and a red halter neck top that revealed her stomach.

"NICE" Nick managed to get out.

"It's all she had that fitted" said Sara pulling at her top self consciously.

"It's hot," said Greg suddenly realising himself "in here" he tried to cover as Nick laughed and Sara blushed red.

"What you think?" asked Catherine elbowing Grissom who hadn't taken his eye's of Sara.

"Earth to GIL" she shouted right next to him so he shot up making Nick jump.

"I think it's ok" he replied.

"Grissom a hint if a woman asks you what you think it's either, wonderful, beautiful" said Nick.

"Fantastic" added Warrick

"Hot and sexy" finished Greg grinning.

"So are we going bowling or what?" asked Catherine as she slapped Sara's hand as he fiddled with her jeans.

"COME ON" cried Greg, as Grissom took too long getting out the car once they had reached the ally.

"Were not having the bumpers up," he said waving his finger at Cath

"I don't need them up" she retorted as they headed inside.

"Lane 7. Size?" she teenager said while chewing her gum and looking like she was still asleep.

"Size?" questioned Grissom.

"Shoes, 5"s aid Sara handing her trainers to the girl who handed her bowling shoes back. Everyone did the same only Catherine retrieved body spry from her bag and sprayed them.

"Ok how about three teams?" suggested Nick sitting at the computer.

"I'm with Sara" called Catherine while fiddling with the bowling balls.

"Nick" said Warrick.

"Lets kick ass" smiled Greg at a confused looking Grissom.

"Ok we'll use initials," said Nick putting his own in.

"N.M. S. What does the M stand for?" asked Sara

"I'm only telling if everyone else does" he grinned.

"Fine"

"Martin"

"That's not bad," said Greg grinning.

"Only got two names" said Warrick so Nick typed WB and then made fun of him for been a TV channel.

"Mine's G, P, S Patrick," he said typing it in

"You're a global positioning system," laughed Sara.

"Funny" laughed Greg hitting her arm.

"Grissom"

"Albert" he replied as Catherine made a strange noise "what?"

"Well Albert its just you" she replied as Grissom looked even more confused.

"Ok so we have GPS and GAG," laughed Catherine.

"Is that a warning?" asked Sara laughing.

"Maybe it's what happens if we spend too much time with him" suggested Cath.

"ok ladies" said Nick.

"Ann" replied Sara

"S.A.S" laughed Greg

"I think your parents were trying to warn us" laughed Nick "come on Catherine"

"I'm not telling" she pouted.

"I told you I'm the S.A.S" laughed Sara "it can't be that bad" she smiled

"Fine, Olivia" Sara immediately burst into laughter "your going to get a slap" said Cath angrily

"C.O.W" laughed Nick typing it in.

"I think her parents were warning us," laughed Sara as Catherine proceeded to try and kick her as Sara did a dance on the spot avoiding her.

"Ok choose your balls" said Nick standing up. Sara and Catherine both stopped what they were doing to laugh.

"I really wish I hadn't said that" he said shaking his head.

"I want this one," said Sara pointing to a blue ball.

"Sara that's heavy" said Greg holding one himself

"But its pretty I want it" she pouted.

"You wont be able to lift it," he said as Warrick picked out a yellow one and handed it to Catherine before choosing a dark blue one for himself.

"I can too. Catherine tell him"

"Let her have the god damn ball Greg" Sara smiled proudly and picked up her ball much to Greg surprise she was able to lift it easily.

"Wow muscles girl" he stated going and sitting with Grissom who had chosen a green ball.

"Who's going first?" asked Warrick.

"ME" said Nick standing up.

"BOO" hissed Sara and Catherine in unison.

"HALF STRIKE NICE ONE MAN" called Warrick as Nick did a celebration. Before missing all of them on the next go.

"STRIKE," shouted Warrick slapping Nick on his way back.

"Gris your next" he said as the skittles reset.

"You have to knock the pins down," said Catherine mockingly.

"I know, it's basic physics" Sara made an oh-ing sound as he went by.

"Not bad three" said Catherine as he returned and tried again only getting one more.

"Right watch the master," said Greg taking a run up. Everyone burst into laughter as he missed all the pins when his ball rolled into the gutter half way down.

"I'd like to see you do better," moaned Greg as he sat down.

"Ok" replied Sara getting a strike and then been twirled around on the spot by Catherine.

"Come on Cath" shouted Sara waving her arms.

"GO COW" she said waving her arms like a cheerleader.

"STRIKE" called Catherine jumping up and down.

"Were in trouble," sighed Nick to Warrick.

Three goes later and Catherine and Sara were heading for a clean game with Greg finally knocking down more than two pins at a go and Grissom commentating on the propulsion of his shot.

"Last shot come on man," said Nick as Warrick ran up and managed to be distracted by the woman bowling next to him dropped the ball and it bounced into the next lane.

"Sorry" he muttered quickly heading away.

"I think the girls have won," sighed Greg as Sara and Catherine shared their coke.

"What do you expect boys" grinned Catherine.

"Well shift starts soon and none of us have slept much," said Grissom matter of fact.

"We may as well go now get some sleep there" said Greg picking up his chocolate bar.

"So Gris how did you like human contact" said Catherine taking his arm.

"It was interesting"

"Interesting like a experiment of interesting like fun?"

"Fun" replied Grissom managing a smile.

"I think those fumes had some sort of after effect I'm not tired" said Greg leaping into the car.

"Well break rooms empty lets get some sleep" said Warrick heading for the chair but getting knocked out the way by Catherine who was dragging Grissom and Greg who threw himself in the middle.

"Hey move," said Sara standing over the three off them. "I'm still recovering," she moaned.

"You can sit on my knee"

"Ok"

Greg was taken by surprise when Sara took him up on his offer and plonked her self on his knee. Nick and Warrick sat on the floor below them.

"So are the night shift back today or do I have to work with cover again?" asked Brass walking down the corridor with Ecklie.

"We shall see" he replied heading for the break room but stopping in his tracks.

There inside were all the night shift only they were asleep.

Grissom was sat asleep on the sofa with is glasses croaked but what was even stranger was sat next to him was Greg also asleep but laid across the both off them were Sara and Catherine. Catherine had her head laid on the arm and her legs over Greg and Grissom, while Sara had her head laid on Grissom and her feet on Catherine's shoulders. Warrick and Nick were both stretched out on the floor, Nick with Cath's arm dangling on his head.

"You think the food poisoning did this," asked Ecklie quietly. "Maybe we should let them have the shift off," he said starring at them in disbelief. Brass nodded so Ecklie coughed loudly.

"Erm. Since you were all ill yesterday and you don't look that good I think we can cope with out you"

"Really?" asked Sara her head still laid on Grissom.

"We can stay," said Nick batting Catherine's arm.

"No it's fine" said Ecklie waling away. Once her was out of earshot everyone burst into laughter.

"Well that's one way to get the shift off" laughed Sara elbowing Greg as she at up.

"Well since we all slept at Grissom last night how about mine tonight" said Catherine getting up "we don't want Gil to retreat into his shell now do we?" she grinned as they al followed her out.

THE END?


	3. racing roaches

Ok wow I've never had so many review's in one go, sadly too many to name but a special thanks to

**Rojaji- SPECIAL THANKS AS YOU CAN SEE I USED YOUR IDEA : )**

**Please keep the review coming they make me happy : )**

Everyone had been home and brought some clothes to change into the next day as well as something to wear at night, which they were all currently dressed in sat in Catherine's front room watching oceans eleven.

"I didn't know they sis Snoopy pyjamas that big" laughed Nick as Greg came back dressed in a dark blue tee shirt and shorts both with pictures of snoopy playing baseball on.

"Well it was this or nothing," grinned Greg. "Yours aren't exactly the latest fashion" he said looking at Nick who was wearing a grey and blue set similar to his only without snoopy. Catherine was wearing full-length bottoms and a white tank top, her bottom half was light and dark blue checked. Grissom had chosen to keep his clothes on and just change in the morning much to Sara's disappointment. She had however changed into a pair of red shorts and a small strapy top which was distracting Greg as he was trying to work out what it read on the top.

"Greg either stop starring at Sara's breasts or ask what's on them," said Cath suddenly waking Warrick who had fallen asleep next to her.

"It say's 'CSI criminally sexy, individual. My friend thought they were funny and they were the only clean ones," said Sara blushing slightly.

"So what we doing tomorrow?" asked Grissom changing the subject.

"I think you should choose," said Warrick as Catherine straightened his black tee shirt that he had made a point of putting on after Cath had come back in the room.

"Come on Gris, it's your day of what do you usually do?" asked Greg making Grissom uncomfortable as Greg pulled at the blanket on him likea small child.

"Well normally I go cockroach racing"

"Ergh" said Cath making a face.

"It might be fun," suggested Sara.

"I'm in, where do I get one" said Nick suddenly realising he had no idea what this involved.

"Well I've got plenty we can go to my house and you can each choose one" said Grissom liking the fact people were going into his territory where he was comfortable.

"Mine's going to beat yours," said Greg throwing a cushion at Sara.

"Fat chance" she said throwing it back and hitting Warrick.

"Ten bucks says mine beats the both of yours," said Warrick using the cushion to prop his head up.

"On" said Greg shaking his hand as Sara gave him thumbs up.

"What the heck's that?" shouted Warrick over the sudden load music

"Great another party" sighed Catherine looking out the window

"Well I can't sleep with that," moaned Greg.

"We could go to mine now" suggested Grissom.

"Like this" said Nick pulling at his top.

"I'll drive," said Grissom getting up.

"Come on" Sara dragged Nick out side as a load of teenagers whistled at Sara wondering around in her pyjamas.

"I few get pulled over you can explain" said Catherine belting in the front with a blanket over her. It seemed Catherine had tempted fate with this as only minutes away from Grissom's house they were pulled over.

"Sorry to bother you but there been a mur…." The man stopped right there as Grissom wound his window down and Catherine pulled the blanket over her even further as Brass stood staring at them.

"HEY" shouted Sara from the back and then realised what she was wearing.

"What are you doing?" asked Brass dumbfounded.

"Having a sleepover" said Greg smiling.

"Bet you wish you were sat here" said Nick getting a slap from Sara.

"Gil are you still running a fever or something because there are five half dressed CSI's in your car and Sara what the heck does that day?" asked Brass noticing her top. Sara's checks burned red as she tried to cover herself up.

"Were sleeping at Grissom's house," said Greg patting him on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should check into a asylum on the way there" suggested Brass as a officer began walking over.

"I think you better go before the whole department see you'" and with that they were gone as most people except Cath and Grissom broke into fits of laughter leaving a very confused Brass.

Within in minutes of arriving at Grissom's house everyone had gotten comfy on the floor and fallen asleep.

After the frantic morning battle for who got the hot water, Sara and Greg had lost but had eaten all the cereal while everyone else took it in turns to use the hot water ad everyone was ready to go cockroach racing.

"So bug man I don't see any bugs" commented Greg as he came back form getting dressed.

"There in my basement. I normally let some of them out but I didn't think you'd appreciate waking up with several beetles on you" he said as Sara came back looking displeased.

"You need more towels, you lot used them all I had to dry myself on a flipping hand towel" she moaned as Greg laughed at this image.

"Come on let's go see bug mans, well bugs" said Warrick getting up.

"OH MY GOD" shouted Catherine descending the steps into Grissom's basement.

"I've never seen so many bugs" sad Greg tapping the glass of a tank full of stick insects.

"This is weird," commented Warrick as Catherine followed him step for steep afraid a bug might escape.

"ARGH" everyone was caught of guard as Catherine screamed and literally jumped into Sara's arms.

"SPIDER" she shouted pointing to a propped up piece of bark containing a tarantula.

"CATH LET GO" shouted Sara as Catherine arms hung around her neck and her feet scrapped at her side keeping her off the floor.

"That's Watson he wont hurt, here they are" he held up a large tank that began hissing.

"They seem angry" said Greg steeping backwards.

"Lets take them away from the spider" said Catherine who had already run back to the stairs.

"Oh is incy wincy coming to get you" mocked Greg chasing Cath backup the steeps as Nick regretted trying to pet Grissom's lizards.

"Er Gil get it off," he said not quite managing to keep his voice calm. The lizard had stuck its tongue out and wrapped it around Nick's arm.

"That's cool" exclaimed Sara prodding the lizards tongue.

"Sara don't poke …." He trailed off.

"Poke what?" she questioned.

"Well Sara"

"HA" shouted Warrick. Nick laughed as 'Sara' detached her tongue from his hand.

"You named your lizards after Sara" laughed Warrick going upstairs.

"I'm not surprised, it looks all cute but when you get close it strikes and eats you alive"

"Oh you are dead Stokes" Sara chased Nick out the basement and got him pinned down against the kitchen table.

"What is it with you woman wanting to pin me down?" laughed Nick as Catherine and Greg came in followed by Warrick and Grissom.

"Gil named his pet lizard after Sara" announced Warrick.

"Actually I have pets named after all of you," he said smiling.

"Tell me I'm not a bug" said Catherine glaring.

"No you're a scorpion"

"You've got a nasty sting in the tail" said Sara getting a slap round the ear.

"Warrick and Nick are my two chameleons, who often escape and get chased by Sara"

"Just like here then," laughed Nick as Sara released his arm.

"So pick your roach," said Grissom dropping them into a tray on the table.

"Do they bite?"

"No"

"Ok I wan this one" said Sara bravely sticking her hand in and pulling out the one which had tried to escape, "why the red mark" asked Sara referring to the paint on it's back as the roach hissed at her.

"So you know which one flash is"

"Hello flash" said Sara speaking like it was a baby.

"So I have to touch one," moaned Catherine.

"Who this?" asked Nick picking up on which kept climbing on the others.

"Rocky"

"I'll have this guy," said Warrick grabbing one before it escaped and made a dash across the floor "HEY" he shouted diving on the floor and completely missing.

"ERGH" Catherine leapt onto a stool as Warrick grabbed the roach from where she had been stood.

"That is Lightening"

"Well I want that one," said Catherine pointing to the one going round in circles.

"That is dizzy hasn't won much as it well goes in circles" said Grissom putting it in a jar for her.

"Well I'll have this fella" said Greg cupping one in his hands.

"That is Greg he has a thing for the ladies"

"Come on Greggo lets race," said Greg popping it onto a jar.

"I didn't know bugs had serial daters," laughed Warrick carrying Catherine's jar for her.

"Are there lots of bugs there?" asked Catherine casually as they approached the car.

"Well it's cockroach racing" said Greg in a over simple voice.

"Funny"

"Where is it anyway"? asked Sara getting in flash placed securely on her lap.

"Only about twenty minutes away, it's held in a warehouse," explained Grissom.

"Lets race" cried Greg excitedly as they set of.

TBC… 

**NEXT UPDATE 8TH SEPTEMBER, SORRY I'M GOING AWAY**


	4. rides and Pox

Ok too anyone who commented about a story line, this doesn't have one it's a random thing that formed in the weird part of my brain and it just happened to make sense!

"This is worst than the body farm," said Catherine scrunching up her face as she walked into the warehouse. There were people everywhere holding jars and cages with larger and stranger looking creatures than she had ever seen.

"Gil how are you. How's the new diet?" asked one man coming and patting Grissom on the shoulder.

"Grissom's on a diet?" asked Nick whispering to a giggling Sara.

"Well it seemed to pick up Rocky's pace but his overall weight went down" he said talking to the man.

"I think his bugs are" Sara replied to Nick.

"Did you see that? Grissom has actual friends," hissed Warrick as they walked further more people waved and spoke to him.

"This is weird," said Greg dragging Cath who was clinging onto his shoulder her eyes darting around cheeking for any lose creatures.

"Hey Cath spider" said Greg running his finger up her arm.

"ARGH" Catherine screamed so loud that most people in the room starred.

"Greg" said Sara taking a swipe at his head.

"What it was funny?" he said sulking off as Catherine ran her hands franticly over her clothes.

"Cath there's no spider" said Sara grabbing her arms so she stopped.

"Oh" replied Cath fixing her hair and trying unsuccessfully to act as if nothing happened.

"Here we are" said Grissom proudly walking up to a table and handing everyone a form.

"You stick the coloured sticker on your roach then fill in its name. Racing starts in five" he said leaning on a wall and filling out his form. Everyone else followed suit and were entered for various qualification races.

"Its like the Olympics" said Greg trying to pat his roaches antenna and itch his neck at the same time.

"I don't notice any good looking men in tight shorts," commented Sara receiving stares form everyone. "Oh come on Cath, you got to look" she smiled.

"Well Yer but seem how I didn't imagine you"

"What?"

"Starring at men's parts," laughed Nick suddenly becoming very aware of him self.

"Sometimes I forget you two are women" he spoke receiving even more stares than Sara. "When I say things, I mean do you look at us and you know think about stuff?" he asked turning red.

"Well Cath told me Warrick must be quite large because she was in the showers once when he got changed" said Sara proudly as Warrick tried to his himself behind several cages of insects. Catherine turned bright red and hit Sara.

"Well at least I don't stare at our supervisors backside" she spat back.

"I don't" protested Sara itching her stomach.

"Oh I'll just process here and watch Grissom crawl along the floor and……" Catherine trailed of as she felt a presence next to her and turned to see Grissom.

"Racings starting, Greg Warrick…….Cath if your not watching me crawl" Sara burst into laughter as Catherine's face turned pink and her ears seemed to glow.

"Come on racing," grinned Sara running by her and into the next room. The table was divided by inch high walls where roaches were been placed.

"GO" Greg was a bit late putting his in so it was behind from the start, Catherine wouldn't touch hers so Grissom put it in only it went of the wrong way and tried to climb out while Nick's refused point blank to move.

"Well that's us out," sighed Greg as they put the roaches back onto the cage.

"Sara, Warrick were in the next one," said Grissom putting his down.

"GO" Sara's roach went of and into the lead until it got half way and stopped, Warrick's went a bit further before turning and coming back while Grissom's came in a respectable third however not quick enough to qualify for the next round.

"So what do you want to do next?" asked Nick as they headed back to the car.

"Well it's Grissom's day," said Cath turning to him.

"Well usually I ride coasters"

"GREAT" shouted Greg getting in.

"Ok I'll watch," said Catherine strapping in.

"Don't you like them?" asked Warrick

"No I got sick last time I went on one"

"OH poor Catherine can't go on a little coaster," laughed Greg mocking her.

"I can but I was seven and I ate a bag of cotton candy before hand and it's put me off," she said pouting.

"Well we wont let you near any candy," laughed Warrick patting her hand.

"I used to fake sick to stay at home and watch videos," said Cath suddenly.

"Naughty. Although I fell of my bike and limped for about a week because i got sympathy even through it didn't hurt" said Greg.

"I only faked illness once to get out a math test and the day I did it our teacher was off so I still had to do the damn test" said Warrick.

"Come on Gris you ever pulled sicky?" asked Catherine.

"I haven't" replied Grissom.

"Oh come on. I used to tell my music teacher I had a headache every week so me and my mate could go sit outside, I think she though I had a problem" said Nick.

"Come on Gris" prompted Catherine.

"Once I didn't want to do a lecture so I phoned in sick and went roach racing instead"

"OH" cried everyone from the back.

"And Catherine I know you were faking the other week a I could hear Lindsey telling you to hurry up you were going to miss the film"

Sara burst out laughing along with Greg.

"You've been rumbled Cath," said Warrick hitting her shoulder playfully.

"I bet Sara never faked anything too miss work or school" said Greg getting hit.

"Actually I have once"

"Oh when?" asked Greg mocking.

"Last week"

"Sara" cried Catherine "ok I know I did" she said quietly.

"I knew you wasn't sick your like a robot you don't get sick……except when your high, you weren't high were you?" asked Nick.

"NO. I was supposed to have my evaluation with Ecklie"

"Nice one Sara" said Cath hitting her arm. "Of course our boss isn't happy," she said looking at Grissom.

"I can not believe you both lied to me"

"You knew I was lying" objected Cath

"That didn't make it better" he replied pulling into a parking space.

"I wasn't lying completely, Ecklie does make me feel sick" said Sara getting out.

"Well that's contagious" smiled Catherine following her out.

"Come on girls times a wasting" cried Greg excitedly running to the ticket office and getting inside the park before anyone else had even reached the gate.

"COME ON" shouted Greg waving his arms like he was trying to fly as Catherine took forever putting her change away.

"I want to ride that," said Greg pointing to the biggest coaster in the park.

"A good choice" replied Grissom following Greg to the end of the queue

"I'm not so sure about this," complained Cath lagging behind.

"Come on" Sara gabbed her arm ad dragged her to the line "if I have to go you do too"

"Well if I throw up on you don't complain," she said pouting.

"Maybe you could sit next to Greg," replied Sara getting given evils by Greg.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," moaned Catherine as the bar went down in front of her. She was gripping at the rail as if her life depended on it and Greg was seriously thinking about prising it off just o see her face. Catherine was sat next to Sara with Greg and Nick in Front and Grissom and Warrick behind.

"Here we go," cried Greg as they slowly moved forward.

"I WANT OFF" cried Catherine as they lent back and began their ascent.

"NOOO" she cried as Sara laughed at how panicked Catherine could be.

"Argh" Sara went deaf in one ear as Catherine screamed constantly until the ride stopped.

"I liked that," said Catherine grinned at Grissom "I see why you ride them what's next?"

"Water rapids hasn't got a queue" said Greg helping Sara free herself from the bar. They raced like small children to the front of the rapids only Grissom would jog every few seconds to keep up but not a flat out run. Large circular boats went round in front. Catherine was fist to get in as Warrick lost his footing getting in and landed on top of her.

"Hi" he smiled nervously pushing himself up as Nick got in. Greg nearly missed the boat completely and grabbed Grissom for support pulling him in headfirst.

"Hey guys" shouted Sara as the boat moved further towards the edge of the platform she was having trouble getting in. Grissom managed to pull him self up and take her hand.

"Thanks" she smiled sitting next to him. The boat went down with a bump as they left the platform.

"Am I going to get wet?" asked Catherine pulling her top so it went over her head.

"No" said Greg in a sarcastic voice just as water sloshed over the side wetting Warrick and Nick.

"My hair" screeched Catherine trying to take cover as water came at them from the side like rain as they went into a cave. Sara saw what was coming first and made a bid to avoid the hose coming down from the ceiling that was drenching the person in her seat in front. Unfortunately she didn't look where she was going and moved directly onto Grissom's lap.

"Hey Gris that's the way to get the girl" smiled Greg as Grissom moved uneasy. Sara turned red she realised she hadn't avoided it as her and Grissom were both drenched as they went under.

"ARGH" Sara screamed as Grissom protectively put his hands up to try and stop her getting as wet.

"Quite the gentleman" laughed Catherine as they came back into daylight to reveal a very wet Sara still sat on Grissom's lap.

"Erm Sara you can get off now" said Grissom his cheeks retained a pink tinge to them.

"Sorry" she muttered trying to ring the bottom of her top out as Catherine laughed and poked at her hair that was also wet.

"You too could do with a cold shower" laughed Greg as they pulled back into the station.

"Log flume next" he shouted but in his hurry to get out he tripped sending the boat rocking so forcefully that Nick Sara and Grissom all fell into the water.

It turned out it was only twelve inches deep but it had a blue die in it that turned Nick tee shirt an interesting colour.

"GREG" shouted Nick leaping out the water and chasing after him.

Sara splashed water at Catherine who had gotten out and now run away screaming like a teenager who just met their favourite boy band.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Catherine as Sara flicked the blue droplets at her. By now Nick had caught up with Greg and had him in a headlock under his arm.

"I think we better go back now" smiled Catherine as Sara wiped her wet arms and itched them along with her stomach.

"I think I'm allergic to it stop splashing me" cried Greg itching his neck as they got back to the car.

"Me too" said Sara scratching her stomach.

"God they've got flees," laughed Warrick as they got in.

"It's not funny," complained Greg.

"Here" Catherine pulled the back of his top down and stopped dead. "Sara lift your top up"

Sara looked confused but did it all the same.

"Do you see what I see?" Catherine asked Warrick.

"Chicken pox" they both spoke together

Ok my cousin has chicken pox and I just find her very funny with it and this seemed a funny image to me (just explaining the workings of my mind : )

**Thank you to:** lemonjelly, saras chick (), stwbrryCSI, rojaji, Sidle Chick, csifan (),cherrydrops12, Tabbiez and Mma63.

Also I had a great holiday just thought you might like to know: )


	5. Scratch

"WHAT?" shouted Sara rubbing at the small red bumps on her stomach.

"My niece had them the other week" said Greg as Warrick pulled his arm away from the back of his neck.

"Oh great infect me Greg" pouted Sara s Catherine tried to hold her arms down.

"Has everyone else had them?" said Catherine everyone else nodded.

"Well we better get the infectious people home. You're both boiling why didn't you say anything," said Catherine giving that mothering look.

"I run warm," said Greg looking like a small child who just had it's candy taken away.

"Its summer been hot isn't unusual" said Sara trying to free her arms from Catherine's grasp.

"Don't scratch you'll scar" warned Warrick getting the worst evils for doing so.

"One word, god these jeans itch" said Sara rubbing her legs up and down the seat.

"Gris step on it" said Catherine as Sara struggled against her again.

By the time they arrived back at Grissom's Sara had freed her self from Cath's grasp and was rubbing the spots on her stomach while Greg examined the top of his arms.

"Right in" Catherine shoved them both in the door.

"Grissom we need camomile" she instructed him as Sara and Greg were dragged into the living room "Warrick shut the blinds"

"WHY?" said Greg uneasy.

"Because you can't stay dressed like that you need cool cotton clothing, Nick go get them both some shorts and a top"

Nick disappeared out the room.

"Catherine I'm a grown man I can look after my self"

"No you can't," she said suddenly and unexpectedly pulling his tee shirt off

"Hey sexual harassment" shouted Greg looking down at the angry rash forming on him. "I look like a join the dots"

"Join the club," moaned Sara holding firmly onto her own clothes.

"GO GET CHANGED" barked Cath seeing Nick holding some clothes. Greg and Sara quickly left and came back in dressed their nightwear.

"Catherine I'm not seven I can look after my self," said Greg as he was forced to sit down.

"Be quiet or your not getting ice cream?" said Catherine waving her finger at him.

"We get ice cream?" asked Sara grinning at the prospect of food.

"If you don't scratch" Sara and Greg both immediately stopped as Grissom walked in holding a bottle of calamine lotion.

"Worked just as well on Lindsey" smiled Catherine taking the bottle and some cotton wool off him.

"You want to do Sara or Greg"

Nick burst into hysterics at this as Catherine realised the choice of her words.

"I mean oh shut up," she said throwing a pillow at Nick who was now rolling on the floor.

"I can DO MYSELF," snapped Greg taking the bottle.

"Lindsey got really short tempered as well" aid Catherine making Greg more angry.

"I'm not twelve what are you doing" he said trying to get away as a thermometer was shoved in his mouth.

"Checking your temperature now be quiet"

"I can't believe you infected me," shouted Sara s a thermometer was shoved in her mouth.

"I don't have ice cream," said Grissom sadly after seeing how disappointed Sara was.

"tere ot ven riceam" said Sara incoherently

"What?" asked Nick

"She said and there's not even ice cream," replied Cath "Lindsey used to speak with her mouth full" she said taking the thermometer away from Greg. Grissom sat down next to Sara and gently patted her arm.

"I could go and get some," he offered with a half smile. Sara shuck her head and continued scratching at herself.

"100.4. Well done Greg you have yourself a fever" said Catherine shaking the thermometer "Warrick get two cold cloths and a bowl of water" she said smiling at him as Greg tried to get up.

"Greg you are sick and therefore need looking after, stop acting like a child and I will stop treating you like one" Greg slammed back down into the seat and folded his arms, Sara stuck her tongue out at him as her thermometer was taken away.

"101…"

"Dalmatians" shouted Nick laughing to himself.

"No 101.3" Always have to go one better don't you" she said taking a wet cloth from Warrick and handing it to Grissom while she forced Greg to sit back and placed one on his forehead.

"I've had dreams like this before only you were naked and you were wiping chocolate of me" said Greg receiving a stare form Nick who had started going through Grissom's DVD cupboard.

"I'm going to ignore that Greg and assume you are delirious. STOP SCTRATCHING" she said trying to bat his hands away while she tried to put lotion on him.

"Why can't you be good like Sara?"

"Teachers pet" hissed Greg as Sara was lent back with a cloth on her forehead allowing Grissom to wipe lotion up her arms and across her stomach. No one could ignore the smile on Grissom's face while he did this and the fact Sara wasn't putting up a fight.

"Maybe you should check Gris for a fever to" smiled Warrick as Greg began putting his own lotion on.

"Well I know how to take you mind of the scratching look what Gris has got" announced Nick waving a DVD around.

"THAT IS LINDSEY'S" shouted Grissom elbowing Sara in his embarrassment.

"What it's a good film there's nothing wrong with the Lion King" said Greg pouting along with Sara.

"Oh lets watch it" smiled Catherine taking everyone by surprise.

"No its sad"

"Its Disney I didn't think they were sad," said Warrick.

"You've never seen it?" questioned Nick.

"Oh man you missed out," he replied after Warrick shuck his head. Nick put the DVD but Sara and Greg constant itching was distracting everyone.

"Maybe we could tape gloves to there hands" suggested Warrick as Nick paused the DVD.

"Actually that's not a bad idea" said Grissom getting up.

"This sounds like one of his experiments" said Sara nervously wiping the wet cloth over her arms cooling the itching. Grissom came back in carrying two bandages.

"I don't have gloves but the se should do"

"HEY" said Sara struggling to get away as Grissom bound her hands.

"Bondage" smiled Greg as Catherine wrapped the bandaged round so he could no longer move his fingers.

"Oh don't they look sweet" laughed Nick after the two were left with what looked like giant white mittens on there hands and pink blobs of calamine lotion over their bodies.

"Come on I want to watch the end" said Warrick impatiently making everyone laugh.

Grissom sat down next to Sara and she lent against him as the film continued.

"OH" cried Sara as Simba's dad died.

"Oh come on Sara it's a cartoon" said Catherine as a tear ran down Sara cheek Grissom put his hand up to her face and gently wiped it away.

"I'm not as bad as Nick" she sniffed and everyone looked over to where Nick was sat with tears running down his cheeks.

"Its sad" he complained as Warrick threw a cushion at him.

To anyone looking in the window now they wouldn't have imagined these people a week ago, only speaking to each other at work most going around alone outside.

Now they were all sat laughing and joking. Catherine was rubbing more lotion on Greg's back as he laughed and flicked water out the bowl at her she ran away. Nick and Warrick were arm wrestling on the coffee table while Grissom still held his hand gently against Sara's face giving that warm touch she had waited for so long.

THE END

**If you liked this please read Conference call. It's a comedy that I've just started and it actually had a storyline and a point : )**


End file.
